Patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy who die suddenly stress are most commonly young and asymptomatic. The majority were performing sedentary or mild exertion at the time of death. Hemodynamic findings, ventricular septal thickness and ECT alterations do not appear to predict which patients are at highest risk for sudden death.